Last Words -one shot-
by vampireintherain
Summary: *This is a one shot based on my HA! Gender Bend fanfiction. This is how Bob left the family. More information will be revealed on the main fanfiction. Again thank you for your support*


***This is a one shot based on my HA! Gender Bend fanfiction. This is how Bob left the family. More information will be revealed on the main fanfiction. Again thank you for your support***

Last words *One shot*

"Good luck with the mosquitos" the phrase played on repeat inside Hank's head as the plane flew away from San Lorenzo. The last words he said to Ariel and they were garbage. He felt his blood boil as time passed by and no matter how much did Preston tried to talk to him, he could not reach him.

Upon landing, Hank saw his classmates being picked up by their parents by the airport. He frowned knowing no one will pick him up. He sneaked away from the Ms. Simmons who was talking to a parent. He walked outside the airport and boarded a city bus heading home. He kept thinking about those last words. His last chance and he blew it. When he reached his house, he couldn't take the insanity of what he had done, so he punched the wall. Quickly feeling a crack followed by an intense pain on his hand. He looked down at it, instantly knowing that he had broken his hand somehow. He entered his house and was bombarded by questions by Odin. Hank looked at Odin puzzled usually his behavior was a lot different.

"What a hell. I was on a school trip. Chill out. What a hell is going on?" said Hank frustrated pushing his brother off.

Odin leaned down to Hank's level and paused as if he was thinking what to say.

"Look Little Bro. There is something I need to tell you. Why don't you sit down?" Odin said.

"Cut the crap, Odin. Why don't you just say it. I don't got all day" Hank said.

Odin took a deep breath and said in the calmest way possible.

"Pop is gone…He left. Us"

"Left as in?" asked Hank confused

"As in packed his bags and left gone" said Odin.

Hank looked around the house, as if he was trying to find an ounce of Bob but found nothing.

"How long was this?" asked Hank

"A few days ago Mum called me and I drove here. But she couldn't remember where you were" said Odin, he carefully adjusted his black tie , something he only did when he was nervous or upset.

"Where is Miriam?" said Hank

"She is fine…She is asleep" said Odin while Hank looked at him with an expression of disbelief.

"Right asleep. I'm not five anymore, Odin" Hank said getting madder by the second only flinching after attempting to clench his fists.

Odin quickly looked down at Hank's hand and noticed as Hank's fist had begun to get red and swollen.

"Dude, what is that?" asked Odin pointing at Hank's fist.

"Nothing" Hank hiding his hand behind his back. Odin grabbed Hank's arm by the wrist and got Hank's first closer to his face so he could see it better.

"Well this nothing you have looks pretty bad." said Odin letting go of Hank's hand. He grabbed his keys from the counter, near what it seemed like an empty glass that reeked of fruit and vodka.

"We have to take you to the hospital" said Odin

"What about Miriam?" Hank asked. Odin looked at the stairs.

"She won't be awake for the next five hours, I think. But just in case we will take these" Odin said while taking the keys of Miriam's car and the rest of Miriam's vodka bottle with him.

Both entered Odin's car and drove off as fast as Odin moral compass while Hank sad quietly crossed arms and looking at his window. Odin glanced at him, knowing that look. He took a grip of the car's steering wheel and said.

"Something is on you mind. Why don't you say it." Odin said.

"Why don't you mind your own business and drive! SO BOB left. BIG Deal. Why does it matter, He rarely knew I was alive! Bet you cared Golden SON!" Hank screamed in rage almost causing Odin to stop.

He glanced at Hank unmoved, something that frightened Hank a lot more than seeing him angry.

"Look, this is hard on everyone. I don't even know why…and I was the Golden Son" he said in a cold yet painful voice.

Hank glanced at him quietly. He felt a couple of tears run down his cheeks, he touched them softly , not sure why he was crying, was it about Bob, or Ariel…or the fact that this was the first conversation that actually made sense between Odin and himself in a long time.

Odin looked at the road.

"Look, Little Bro, things are only getting harder from here. But you must remember that now you are the man of the household. You must take care of Mum" He said.

Hank gulped saliva down his throat and looked down at his fingers. He thought about a lot of things he didn't even notice when they arrived to the Emergency room or how long he was sitting in front of the doctor.

Odin and the doctor kept talking, and he could barely catch any of the words spoken all he could understand were the words Boxer's fracture.


End file.
